


Protector of Her Pack

by BetaBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jackson is an Awesome friend, Lydia and Stiles are cousins, M/M, Past Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Scott is a Bad Friend, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Stiles knows is true in her life:<br/>1.)	She’s much stronger then everyone gives her credit for<br/>2.)	She would do anything for the Hale's…even die for them<br/>3.)	And last but not lest Scott McCall is the worst friend in the world</p><p>The Aftermath of Gerard's attack on the Pack the Hale Pack along with The Sheriff help Stiles understand her family's bond to the Hale's and Beacon Hill's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added as the story goes alone and this is unBeta'd so all mistakes are mine and you can tell me if things are wrong and I'll fix it

There are a few things Stiles knows is true in her life:  
1.) She’s much stronger then everyone gives her credit for  
2.) She would do anything for the Hales’…even die for them  
3.) And last but not lest Scott McCall is the worst friend in the world

Glancing over at Peter who’s kneeling next to Isaac who’s sitting on the ground in the warehouse Stiles sighs then moves to Derek’s side as he looks up at Scott then glances toward Gerard. Kneeling next to the older male Stiles is shocked to hear what Scott what he’d done to Derek and grips his shoulder watching Gerard fall to the ground.

“Breath Derek.” Stiles whispered to him softly keeping her hand on his shoulder. “Scott just step back. Peter come help Derek up and put him in the jeep. Lydia put Jackson in next to him.” Glaring at Scott Stiles stood up and leaned against Isaac who moved her to the Jeep. “Isaac you’re going to need to drive…I think my adrenaline is slowing down.”

“Stiles.” Isaac said holding her then looked back at Chris. “You better get your daughter and Scott out of here…and away from us.”

Nodding Chris moves Allison to his SUV. “Stiles and I left Boyd and Erica at her house…Boyd was worse off then Erica and Stiles told her to stay with him.”

“Stiles…listen to me.” Scott said moving to the human girl. “Please.”

“Don’t touch me.” Stiles hisses when Scott grabs her arm and glares at him. “Don’t you ever touch me again.” Gripping Isaac Stiles allows him to scent her before she slides into the passenger side and grabs Derek’s hand.

Isaac drives back to the Stilinski house keeping an eye on all the passengers. Glancing over at Stiles Isaac frowns as he listens to her breathing and heartbeat then glances back at Peter sharing a look. Parking the Jeep in the driveway Isaac moves around and takes Stiles out of her seat and moves them inside.

“I can walk.” Stiles said slowly breathing trying to keep herself from shaking in Isaac’s arms.

“Stiles.” Peter says looking at the girl and watches as she deflates and allows Isaac to move them up to her room. “Lydia wait here with Jackson and Isaac and I will be back for you two.”

Nodding Lydia wraps her arms around her boyfriend kissing his head watching the others go into the house. Peter moved toward the stairs and headed to the guest bedroom and lays Derek down on one of the twin beds. Frowning when he sees that Stiles is standing at the door swaying slightly. “Babygirl go lay down…they’ll be alright you need to rest.”

“No…bring Derek to my room.” Stiles said softly shaking her head looking at the bed. “We’ll do better together. And let Jackson stay in here with Boyd and Erica…they will heal better right?”

Looking at Stiles and Isaac seeing the looks on both their faces Peter sighs and pulls Derek up and moves the three across the hall. “You three sleep or so help me I’ll separate you all.”

“Of course Unchiul*.” Stiles mumbles moving Isaac so he’s against the wall and lays next to him then watches as Derek laid down and she curls up next to him.

Turning out the light Peter moves down the stairs and heads to the Jeep getting Jackson out and heads inside. “Lydia you can sleep in the bed with him if you want.”

“Thank you.” Lydia said taking off her shoes. “I want to wash my face and check on Stiles…she didn’t look steady earlier. After whatever happened after the game.”

“I know she is hurt…but she’s stubborn.” Peter said nodding laying Jackson down and moved to check on Boyd and Erica seeing them both fast asleep. “She’s going to explain everything to everyone when she’s ready. Be careful with her…her whole life has just been turned upside down as has yours. I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

“Don’t Peter…Stiles told me some of it.” Lydia said holding up her hand to him. “I will forgive you in time but right now you aren’t my priority. My boyfriend and cousin are.”

“Good.” Peter said with a nod and moves down to lay on the couch. “See you in the morning.” 

 

*Unchiul- Romanian for Uncle


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Peter wakes up hearing the police car drive up next to the Jeep and sits up. Rubbing his neck Peter’s head snaps to the stairs hearing the unevenness of Stiles’ breathing coming from her room then looks at the front door when the Sheriff steps inside. “John something’s wrong with Stiles.”

Hearing what Peter said John rushes toward his daughter’s room and finds both Derek and Isaac next to the bed holding Stiles up. “What happened? Derek she doesn’t look good.”

“It’s her side.” Derek tells him putting his hand on her right side pulling some pain from her. “I’m getting her comfortable but you need to get her to the hospital I think it’s her ribs.”

“No.” Stiles said shaking her head looking from Derek to her father then back. “I’ll be fine...keep doing what your doing Derek. It’ll go away.”

“Sweetheart.” John says moving to the bed and kneels in front of Stiles. “I should have taken you to the hospital when I saw you…but I knew that you would have just taken off and found the others. But now you need to let us take care of you.” Standing up he looks at Derek. “Take her to the hospital…go wake Lydia and tell her to go with you. Isaac you stay here with the others while I change and met Derek.”

Isaac nods and runs across the hall to wake Lydia for Derek. “Lyds Derek needs you to come with him and Stiles to the hospital…she’s in more pain then we thought. I’ll stay with Jackson and the others.”

Hearing Stiles’ name both Lydia and Jackson sit up and looks at Isaac. Turning to Jackson Lydia kisses him then grabs her shoes. “Rest and I’ll call with news.” Moving pass Isaac Lydia sees Derek picking Stiles up as she passes out trying to stand up. “I’ll drive Derek.”

Once they get to the hospital Derek looks over at Lydia when she leans against him and frowns waiting for someone to tell them what’s wrong. Hearing the Sheriff’s heartbeat coming Derek nudges Lydia who jumps up and rushes toward him hugging him tight.

“It’s ok Lydia.” John whispers hugging his niece rubbing her back lightly. “She’s going to be alright. She’s a Bolvic and a Stilinski so she’s doubly strong right?”

“She always says that the Goddess’ hated her for making her have two families that had crazy names and gave her the worse first and middle names ever.” Lydia said with a laugh. “I like being a Stilinski…but glad the last name is Martin no offence Uncle John.”

“Non taken.” John said looking toward the doctor walking toward them. “Doctor how is Stiles?”

“Gwen has four broken ribs, a torn ligament in her left leg and a hairline fracture to her right hand.” The Doctor tells him look from John to the other two. “Sheriff there’s something else.” Saying this he moves with the Sheriff away from the waiting room toward the other end of the hall.

“What are they saying Derek?” Lydia asks whispering looking toward her Uncle and the Doctor. “What else is wrong with Stiles?”

“I’m not listening.” Derek whispers to her looking toward the room the Stiles is in listening to her crying. “We should go in there…when she’s ready she’ll tell us everything that happened there. Or Boyd and Erica will.”

Lydia nodded slightly and moved into the room and curled herself onto the bed next to Stiles wrapping her arms loosely around her cousin letting the other girl cry against her. Glancing over at the door Stiles sees Derek just standing there and lifts her uninjured hand to him. “Please.”

Frowning when he hears the fear and hurt in her voice Derek pushes off the doorframe and lays down on the other side of Stiles putting his hand on her injured ribs. “We’ll stay as long as they will allow.”

Half an hour later Derek slowly opens his eyes and sees the Sheriff and doctor standing at the door and quietly gets off the bed even though both Lydia and Stiles whimpers on the bed. “I should call the others and give them the news.” 

“We’ll tell them when we get back to the house.” John tells him putting his hand on Derek’s arm. “I signed her out because we both know she’ll pitch a fit and make nurses cry if we leave her here.”

Nodding Derek turns back to the bed and sighs. “Scott really messed up last night. He doesn’t understand the loyalty between us. He doesn’t under the bond that she shares with Peter and me.”

“We’ll need to explain it to him and the others.” John said nodding looking at the bed seeing Stiles waking up. “But when she’s ready…right now she needs to rest and heal.”

“I agree.” Derek tells him nodding as he picked up Stiles gently. “I forgot to tell you that I’m rebuilding the house. Stiles and Erica have been on me for weeks to fix it and I want the pack to have a place to come when they need it.”

“That’s great Derek.” John said smiling waking Lydia up gently. “Let me know what you need…and I’m sure your pack will help clear off the foundation.”

‘I was thinking it would be a good bonding experience for us.” Derek said with a nod moving with the two holding Stiles close as they head toward front doors.

Getting to the house Derek tenses up seeing the Argent’s SUV in the driveway and sees his betas along with Peter on the porch trying to not wolf out over the presents of whoever is in the SUV. Growling Derek moves toward the porch but stops when he hears a whimpers and looked down at Stiles feeling fear coming off her. “I’m sorry.”

“Want to lay down.” Stiles whispers softly into Derek’s neck. “Lay with me…tell them to go away. Don’t want to talk to Scott.”

“Don’t worry I’ll tell them to go away and after you let Erica and Lydia get you ready we’ll take a nap.” Derek whispers looking at Peter when he moves to them holding his arms out. “Let Peter take you upstairs.”

“Ok.” Stiles whispers then lets Peter take her and scent marks her as he moves into the house with the rest of the pack.

Derek turns and looks at SUV and takes a deep breath and can only smell and hear one person inside and knows it’s Chris. Looking at the Sheriff Derek motions that there is one in the vehicle before knocking on the window. Once the window is rolled down Derek glares at Chris. “What do you want Argent? Didn’t you and your family do enough?”

“I didn’t know Derek…John.” Chris tells them looking at the two then looks at Derek. “You know I’m telling the truth. I didn’t know that Gerard was planning what happened. Not at the Sheriff Station and not last night. If I had known I would have told John. When I found them in the basement Stiles…she told me something and I plan on keeping my word. Tell her that I will see her in August like we planned. And I will be taking Allison and Scott with me. It will give her time to heal.” 

“Good she needs time.” John tells Chris then looks at Derek. “Derek go and lay with Stiles she needs you to be there for her.” Once Derek goes into the house John turns back to Chris. “Just so you know if any of Derek’s pack gets hurt I will personally take you out. You have no idea how much him not being here hurt Stiles all these years. So you and your Hunters will sign a treaty with the Hale pack when you get back in August and you will tell your daughter and Scott not to talk to or even look at the pack. And that includes Stiles and Lydia.”

Nodding Chris looks at John and sighs. “I know and I’m sorry that Kate did what she did. I know it doesn’t change anything but if I had known I would have stopped them…both Kate and Gerard. They knew that the Hales’ have been a force of good to this town for a long time.” Seeing John lean forward he whispers the last part knowing that the younger werewolves wont hear him. “I know about Stiles and the others in her family…I remember Amelia John I remember Sacramento.”

Flinching when he hears his wife’s name coming out of the Hunter’s mouth John steps back and lets the tension go out of his face and nods. “Good then do right by Amelia and Stiles’ Bunică* or we both know that Ilinca will gut us both for doing any more harm to her.”

Blanching slightly hearing Ilinca’s name Chris nods and starts the car up. “I’ll see you all in August.” Driving away Chris looks back at the house seeing Peter going to John’s side and nods to the older werewolf.

“I was hoping he’d forgotten about Sacramento.” Peter said sighing putting his hand on John’s shoulder. “It was twenty years ago and well I smelt him out right away but you know Amelia and her heart. She let him hang around us even though…”

“Don’t Peter.” John said cutting him off shaking his head. “I knew who he was the second I heard the last name. She told me everything about him and his family the second she came home on break that year. She was worried about you and Alexander and Talia that she made me double my patrol. Did you every wonder I was Godfather to not only Laura but to Derek and Sara as well? I’m not like Stiles or her mother’s family is but I’m still willing to do what I need to protect the Hales’.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault you didn’t stop the fire.” Peter tells him looking toward the house seeing Derek standing there speaking to both Derek and John. “Amelia had just died and Stiles needed you home…none of us knew that Kate was here to kill us. Talia wanted you here with Stiles that night and Derek was a child who thought he’d found love. If either one of you starts in on it’s your fault they died I will have Stiles on you faster then you can blink. We both think its time you both get on with our lives. Derek you should go lay with Stiles and Lydia and you John we’re going to the store and buy food that Stiles will hate.”

Laughing at what Peter said John laughed and moved them toward Stiles’ Jeep and gets behind the wheel and drove toward the store.

 

* Bunică Romanian for Grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Stiles' mom being friends with the Hale's and the families having a bond


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-bated so all mistakes are mine

As the summer went on Stiles slowly get better and start coming out of the shell she’d pulled herself into after that night in the Argent’s basement. Splitting her time between Deaton’s vet’s office and the Hale’s house learning different spells from the Doctor while bringing food and other things for the werewolves who were training after the builders left for the day. Sitting on the porch of the half built house Stiles smiled and cheered with Lydia as Jackson threw Boyd across the yard. Seeing all the werewolves snap their heads at the driveway at the same time Stiles slowly stood up seeing Chris’ SUV coming toward the house. Leaning back when she felt Derek standing behind her Stiles relaxed and just watching as the SUV parks next to her Jeep then tenses seeing Allison and Scott get out at the same time as Chris.

“What can we do for you?” Derek asks glaring at Allison and Scott then looked at Chris. “I thought the deal was you’d come here to talk to Stiles alone?”

“It’s ok Der.” Stiles whispers rubbing his hand lightly and moved to the three and allowed Chris to hug her. “Thank you…and I have the box ready for you just come by sometime before Monday.” Saying this she stepped back and looked over at Allison and Scott. “You two need to get back into the SUV we don’t have anything to talk about.”

“Please Stiles let me explain.” Scott tells her giving her the puppy dog eyes that he has used so many times before and knew that she’d cave. “I need to tell you why I did what I did.”

“No you don’t get to give me those eyes ever again.” Stiles said sharply holding up her hand to him. “You can’t give me a good reason for you to allow that man to hurt me…to hurt Derek. Derek has done nothing but try and help your dumb ass since you turned.”

Stepping back when Stiles snaps at her Scott looks at the other werewolves then back at Chris and Allison then started talking again. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what was going on…but I was protecting you and my mom.”

“Bullshit.” Stiles said poking his chest. “You haven’t given two shits about me since Allison showed up. Six years…we’ve been friends since we were 10 years old and I have done everything for you. I kept an extra inhaler with me since you forgot it at home and had an attack. Did you know I spent my birthday money to buy it? I was the one who would sit with you every other weekend when your dad bailed on you even when it was my mom’s birthday and I was suppose to be with my dad. I was the one who baked you a birthday cake every year not Allison. The one time I needed you really needed you you hung up on me without even letting me finish my sentence.” Shaking Stiles pulls away from Scott then started speaking again. “I called you when I was in the pool…the pool Scott. And you told me you were busy with Allison. What is my one fear Scott? Tell me what it is.”

“Water.” Scott whispered looking down at his hands feeling the pain and anger coming off Stiles. “You’re afraid of water.”

“And why is that?” Stiles asked shaking and looked back at Jackson when he gets to her and wraps his arms around her.

“My Nanny tried to drown you.” Jackson answers when he sees that Scott wouldn’t know why. “She threw you into my pool when we were 3….I got you out.” Turning Stiles around he frowned seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you that night…I didn’t realize that I forced you and Derek into the pool.”

“Shhh Frate* its ok.” Stiles whispers leaning her head against his closing her eyes. “I know you didn’t know…if you had you would have stopped it just like on the field that night. You stopped yourself from hurting me.”

“But I couldn’t stop Gerard from hurt you surioară**.” Jackson whispers back breathing in her scent then steps back. “I should have made sure you were safe…I failed my job.”

“No you didn’t.” Stiles said shaking her head then looks at Derek. “And neither did you so stop it…I can feel your self loathing from here.” Turning back to Scott and Allison seeing their confused looks and shakes her head holding up her right now then nods to Jackson who held up his. “When we were seven we decided that we wanted a brother and sister so we cut our hands and shared blood.” Shrugging her shoulder she moves to Derek. “And Derek and I have known each other since I was born. My mother grew up with Peter and Derek’s father.”

“But..but.” Allison said confused then looks at her father who doesn’t look shocked just leaning against his SUV talking to Peter. “Dad?”

“I met Peter and Amelia in Collage.” Chris said shrugging his shoulders. “She wasn’t Amelia Stilinski yet…still Amelia Chase. Amelia and Peter were best friends until she died and he is Stiles’ Godfather while John is Derek’s.”

“Ok my mind is now blown.” Allison said shocked seeing the others minus Jackson and Lydia shocked as well. “Lydia?”

“My mom is Uncle John’s older sister.” Lydia said shrugging rubbing Stiles’ back. “We moved here when Stiles and I were nine. So I didn’t know Derek or Peter.”

“So you knew that Derek was a werewolf?” Scott asked finally about to talk again still unsure what is going on but doesn’t like the closeness between Derek and Stiles and Stiles and Jackson. “Why didn’t you tell me that when we saw him in the woods?”

“I didn’t remember until later.” Stiles said softly looking at Derek. “I was 6 when the fire happened and my mom had died six months earlier. I barely remember that year. Only Jackson and my sleeping on the floor a lot.”

“I didn’t recognize her but her smell was familiar to me.” Derek said looking down at Stiles. “Like home…only Laura smelt like that. I thought I smelled Laura at first then I smelt Stiles again a few days later in The Sheriff’s car.”

“Ok enough talk.” Stiles said feeling light headed. “I’m ready to go home…Isaac want to drive the Jeep?”

All the werewolves’ raises their eyebrow along with Danny and Lydia knowing Stiles has only allowed Derek to drive her Jeep all summer. Looking at Derek Isaac slowly nods and moved toward them.

“Isaac lets take her to my house.” Lydia tells him looking at her cousin seeing how pale Stiles is. “Uncle John is working a double and I have enough room for everyone at my mom’s.”

Isaac nods and moves with Stiles to the Jeep moving pass Allison and Scott feeling Lydia behind them. Derek folds his arms and looks at the other wolves and gestures for them to head out before he looked at Scott and the Argents. “Chris come into the house…the main floor is done and we can sit in the study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I'd forgotten the translations and I'll be putting them here the times when they speak Romanian which is mostly going to be in Flashbacks or by Stiles to Jackson, her father and Peter  
> Translation:  
> Frate* Romanian for Brother  
> surioară* Romanian for Little Sister


	4. Author's Note

sorry my job kind of got busy and I was unable to finish the part....I'm finishing up the part and it will be up Monday


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait....was out of town for two different graduations and then work kind of picked up

An hour later Derek and Peter pull up to Lydia’s house and finds Boyd, Erica Isaac and Jackson sitting in the yard not talking just sitting on the grass glancing from each other to the house. Feeling Derek coming toward them the four wolves jump up and moves to him as one.

“You have to do something Derek.” Erica said after the three boys look at her. “Stiles is cleaning and she yelled at us about tracking in mud.” Saying this she waves her hand toward the house. “And she smells different.”

Derek sighs and rubs his head before heading to the house and slides inside feeling the tension coming from the kitchen and hears Danny’s voice.

“Stiles you need to calm down.” Danny said softly watching Stiles wiping down an already clean counter. “You’re making my head hurt with those chemicals.” Saying this he grabs the towel. “You need to talk to us…they are going to figure out what’s going on. Well Derek and Peter will.”

“No they won’t.” Stiles said tightly gripping the counter. “Because there is nothing to figure out…I can’t do this. Two weeks without Adderall and I’m going out of my mind. How am I supposed to go without it for a whole nine months? If you think this is bad…wait for the pills to be completely gone.”

Lydia frowns and crosses her arms looking at her cousin then glances toward the door and sees Derek then points at him before pointing at Stiles. Catching Danny’s eyes Lydia nods toward the door to leave. Lydia moves Stiles and kissed her head lightly. “Juice and apples are in the fridge. We’ll go find the others and tell them to take their shoes off before coming inside.”

“Fine.” Stiles said softly letting the two kiss her cheeks then jumps when she feels Derek’s hand on her shoulder. “What the hell Derek?”

“You’re pregnant? When did you find out?” Derek asked softly keeping his voice down so the werewolves outside doesn’t hear them. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“I’ve been sick off and on for over a month.” Stiles whispers sliding to the floor feeling tears forming. “Dad finally took me to the doctor two weeks ago and they figure it out and started winging me off the pills.”

“That’s what the other thing the doctor told you dad that day at the hospital?” Derek asked softly sitting down next to her allowing her to crawl into his lap like she’s been doing since that night. “Why didn’t you tell me what he did to you? Why didn’t Erica or Boyd?”

“I couldn’t.” Stiles whispers shaking hugging him close. “I didn’t want you to be more angry and hurt. I asked them to wait for me to tell you. I don’t know if I can do this. Raise his baby.”

“You’re not alone.” Derek whispers softly kissing her head lightly rubbing her back lightly. “I’m here so is Peter and the others. We will help you anyway you want us to.” Closing his eyes listening to her heartbeat Derek breaths slowly so Stiles will stay calm. “Please don’t shut us out.”

“I’m scared Derek.” Stiles whispered curling against him. “It hurts so much and I feel like I’m going out of my mind. I can’t get it out of my head sometimes.”

“Shhh we’ll figure something out.” Derek said softly running his fingers up and down her back lightly. “Just don’t push us away ok.”

“Ok.” Stiles said between yawns falling asleep in his lap. Gripping Derek as he stood up holding her close and moved them toward the room she uses at Lydia’s house.

xxxxxxx

Peter sighed as Lydia and Danny comes outside and patted the grass next to him and watched as Lydia flops down putting her feet in his lap and lays her head in Jackson’s. “I think its time I tell you the story about the Little Spark and her Wolf.”

Flashback…

John moved out of the hospital room smiling as he headed toward the waiting room knowing that the Hale Pack was waiting to hear the news. Looking around he watched them all stand up and move toward him. “Peter Amilia is asking for you…and Talia. She wanted the two of you to meet Guinevere first.”

Peter smiled and rubbed John’s arm lightly and looked back at his wife before he headed toward the room. “How’s my girl doing? How are you feeling Amilia?”

“Oh I see how it is.” Amilia said with a laugh looking up from the newborn in her arms. “Guinevere has already replaced me….25 years means nothing to you.” Pouting she looks up at Peter with a smile. “Come hold your Goddaughter…and Talia she needs your blessing.”

Talia smiled and moved to the bed putting her hand on the baby’s head when she snaps her head to the door frowning seeing 10 year old Derek standing there looking at the bed. “Derek what are you doing in here? We said you can see Aunt Amilia after we saw here.”

“But…” Derek whispers looking at the baby in Peter’s arms then his eyes flash blue. “I need to see her…please Aunt Amilia.”

“It’s alright Talia.” Amilia said softly nodding looking toward Derek smiling. “Come here my Prince. Come meet the fair Maiden that you are to care for.”

Derek smiled and moved toward the bed crawling next to Peter holding out his hands to take her. “I’m ready…I washed my hands and everything.”

“Hold her head like you hold Mia’s head.” Peter tells him laying a fussy Guinevere into his arms and smiles over at Amilia and Talia when she stops once she’s settled into Derek’s arms. “Just like that Buddy.”

“Don’t worry Laura and I will take care of you.” Derek whispers softly to her. “She’s big…14 years old and she knows all the good stories.”

xxxxxxxx

“Gwen walk to Derek.” Amilia said holding the little girl smiling toward Derek, Laura and Mia. “Come on you can do it…show him and Laura what you and Mia learned.”

Peter leans against the door frame watching the group smiling as the little girl grunts and pulls herself up and starts to waddle toward the three Hale kids then tumbles and falls onto her butt. Pushing off the frame Peter moves toward her hearing her start to cry but is stopped when Derek picked her up and spun Gwen around.

“You did so good Gwennie.” Derek said hugging her close then smiled at Laura. “Did you see her Laura she walked farther then Mia did.”

“Yeah I did.” Laura said kissing Gwen’s head and picked up Mia. “But Mia can now stand on her hands.”

“Shhh don’t listen to the mean AIT.” Derek said sticking out his tongue at Laura spinning Gwen around more. “She’s just jealous of your giggles.”

“Whatever.” Laura said flipping her hair and moves toward the Stilinski kitchen pass Peter. “You’re just jealous that Gwen likes my stories better.”

“AIT? What is that?” Peter asked looking at Amilia raising his eyebrow.

“Alpha In Training.” Amila said with a laugh picking up toys. “Laura has been trying to use her knowledge of pack hierarchy to make Derek do what she wants…even at 15 she’s got it down pat.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“DEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Six year old Gwen screams from the Hale porch putting her hands on her hips looking at the woods standing next to seven year old Mia. “You promised to take us to get ice cream.”

“Mistress Guinevere how about I take you?” Peter asks stepping behind the two girls holding his four year old son. “I’ll leave Miko here and it’ll be the three of us…Derek ran to the school for his baseball game remember?”

“Fine.” Gwen said sighing dramatically and turns around. “But next time he better remember to tell us.”

Peter laughed and rubbed her head kissing both girls heads. “I’ll remind him to do that. Now go call your dad and tell him that I’ll drop you off at the hospital after ice cream.”

“Unchiul mommy will be alright right?” Gwen asked turning around looking up at him with the same big brown eyes at her mother. “Like last time she’ll be home soon right?”

“Yes Babygirl she’ll be home before you know it.” Peter said softly hugging her close. “Now lets get icecream and take some to your dad ok.”

“Ok.” Gwen said smiling looking up at him with total trust.

Half an hour later….

“Daddy.” Gwen says running into her mom’s room smiling then slides to a stop frowning. “Mommy.” Saying this she climbs onto the bed laying next to her mom hugging her. “Mommy we brought icecream for you and daddy. We got you your favorites.”

John stands up and moves away from the bed to the door to talk to Peter frowning keeping his back to the bed. “They said it could be anytime now. I think she’s holding on to see Gwen one more time.”

“Shhh its going to be alright Guinevere.” Amilia whispers slowly. “I want you to be a good girl and listen to your dad and Talia ok. Keep an eye on Laura, Derek and Mia they will look to you for advice just remember what I told you and follow your heart.”

“No mommy please don’t go.” Gwen whispers crying hugging her mom.

Peter moved toward the bed and picked up Gwen when the monitors started going off and looked at John who looked devastated. Hugging the little girl Peter moved out of the room leaning against the wall letting her cry on him. Hearing heavy footsteps running toward them Peter looked up and saw Derek running toward them looking upset.

“Gwen.” Derek said getting to them and takes her from Peter. “I’m here…shhh I’m here.”

Peter rubs Derek’s back knowing that the bond between the two has just become stronger if Derek was there before they even knew that Amilia was gone. “Derek why don’t you take her down to the break room and see if she can get some sleep.”

Watching the two go down the hall Peter frowns then moves into the room hugging John as the doctors try and help Amilia. Frowning Peter knows that she’s gone and helps John to the small couch and sits with him listening to the doctor talk to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is just some of the Flashbacks of Stiles before the fire but from Peter's POV....the next part will have some Flashbacks of Stiles from Derek's POV from both before the fire and after he came back from NY as well as a small Flashback from Stiles' POV from the night that when Gererd kidnapped her


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbated so all my own mistakes

Derek watches as Stiles sleeps next to him and runs his fingers through her hair. Frowning Derek laid down next to the sleeping girl and thinks back to when they were younger.

Flashback…

Fourteen year old Derek sits on his bed reading a book then hears a car driving up the driveway and waits for whoever it is to come to the door. Frowning the second the car stops when he notices its Gwen’s heartbeat and that its going faster then normal knowing its because she’s upset about something. Getting off the bed he moves out of the room and is almost knocked over when Gwen runs up the stairs jumping on him. “What’s wrong Gwennie?” 

“Mommy is sick.” Gwen cries hugging him letting Derek pick her up and nuzzles his neck. “Daddy said she has to stay in the hospital for awhile.”

Derek frowns and looks toward his mom and sees her coming toward them. “What’s going on mom? Why is Uncle John leaving?”

“Derek Gwen is going to be staying here for a few days.” Talia tells him gently rubbing Gwen’s back softly. “Why don’t you take her to Mia’s room and have them coloring for a bit?”

“We can color come on Gwen.” Derek tells her moving toward the room down the hall. “Later we’ll go for a walk in the woods you like that don’t you?”

“Yeah can we make something for mommy?” Gwen asked softly leaning against him. “She likes your wolves…she says they are pretty.”

“I’ll make the wolves while you make the trees and the moon.” Derek tells her smiling putting Gwen down next to Mia. “And Mia can draw the other animals that your mommy likes.”

Derek watches the two girls lay on their stomachs and start drawing on the large sheet on paper and sits on the floor leaning against the wall frowning slightly.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Derek.” Six year old Gwen says running down the sidewalk toward him smiling.

Derek sighs and turns around to look at the little girl. “What are you doing here? You’re not suppose to be out here alone?”

“Dad is in the store.” Gwen said softly frowning looking up at him. “Mrs. Hardy is talking about casseroles or something. Are you going to come over with Laura tomorrow? You haven’t been around in forever.”

“I’m busy Gwen.” Derek said looking over his shoulder toward the older woman down the sidewalk. “You need to go back to your dad...you shouldn’t have run off. Now go.”

Turning around Derek walks away from Gwen not looking back hearing not only her cries but the way her heartbeat changes knowing if he turns around he’ll see the heartbreak written all over her face.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek leans against Laura in the hospital waiting room after they were taken from in front of their burning house. Snapping his head up when he hears both John’s heartbeat along with Gwen’s Derek sees the sadness on John’s face and the fear in Gwen’s and wants to go to her but is stopped when Laura jumps up and sweeps the little girl up in her arms. 

“Uncle John.” Derek said softly looking down at his hands then leans into the hug and sobs against his chest.

“It’s going to be alright.” John whispers softly hugging him. “We’ll figure it out and find who did this.”

“Uncle John.” Laura said softly looking toward the doctor who’s walking toward them from the OR.

“Are you Peter Hale’s family?” The Doctor asks looking at the four.

“Yes we are.” John said wrapping his arm around Derek and Laura. “How is he?”

“He’s in a coma…we can’t figure out how he survived.” The Doctor tells them gently. “You should be able to see him in a few hours once we get him settled.”

“Thank you.” John says then turns to look the three once the Doctor leaves. “Laura why don’t you take Derek and Gwen to my house and rest and I’ll call you when I find anything out?”

“No.” Derek says shaking his head frowning not wanting to leave knowing it’s his fault. “I want to stay here.”

“Derek Alexander Hale.” Laura says letting her eyes flash red. “You are coming with me and Gwen. We need you…please.”

Frowning Derek nods and moves with Laura out of the hospital making sure not to touch Gwen.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” The girl says sitting in the passenger seat of the Sheriff’s car smelling of home and family and mostly of Laura. Glaring at her Derek leans forward glaring at her. “Ok maybe I am. But I don’t think you did it Derek. I didn’t tell him you did.”

“You dug her up.” Derek hisses before the girl is dragged out by the Sheriff and listens to them talking and laughs softly hearing her rambling then freezes when she says Dad. “Gwen?”

“Derek I’m sorry.” John says getting behind the wheel and looks back at him. “I didn’t realize it was you until we got here. Don’t be too hard on her. She’s had a hard time since you and Laura took off.”

“Whatever.” Derek mumbles looking out the window toward Gwen and the guy who smells like a werewolf. “Didn’t want to come back but Laura’s…gone.”

“I know.” John said softly driving toward the station. “I just need to talk to you on the record then you can go ok. And go talk to Peter….Stiles, she goes by that now, well she goes twice a week more if it’s special days.”

“I’ll go later.” Derek says softly looking down as they drive away. “Did Laura get in touch with you when she got here?”

“No but I’m sure she called Stiles.” John tells him sighing. “She got a call on her 16th birthday and I heard her say the word Alpha. Which I haven’t heard in ten years.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispers taking a deep breath. “We just couldn’t stay here or contact you. Laura thought it was safer for you two and for Peter.”

“I understand.” John said gently glancing back at him. “Stiles only has flashes of memories but I can sometimes hear her when she’s dreaming. Sometimes she would tell me the dreams but after awhile she stopped. I think she thought I stopped believing her.”

“I’ll talk to her I promise.” Derek tells him softly. “And I’ll keep her safe.”

“Derek you don’t have to promise me that.” John said parking the car. “I know you will do anything to protect her. It’s your job right? Both of you have jobs to do and I’m just going to pretend I don’t know what’s going on. Just like before but remember you can call me if things get too hard.”

“Yes sir.” Derek said nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Gwen.” Derek says softly sliding down next to her and wraps his arms around her hearing her sobbing into her knees against the back of her house. “Please talk to me…I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Looking up from her knees Derek breaths in a sharp breath seeing the bruises looking worse then when they were in the hospital. Frowning his puts his hand on her side to take some of the pain. “I promise you that I will fix this. I will make sure he is dead and if he isn’t then I’ll kill him for sure.”

“Don’t leave again.” Stiles whispers leaning into him. “I can’t do this again…it broke me when you left. Jackson didn’t understand so he couldn’t help. It destroyed us all of us when you and Laura left. If you leave then we will die you know that right?”

“Yeah if Peter and I leave without you then you will die.” Derek said softly rubbing her arm holding her gently. “I remember what my mom told me about the bond between our families.”

“I….we need you to be focused Derek.” Stiles said pulling back. “The pack…our family needs a strong Alpha. Let me help you. I need to help.”

“I know and I won’t shut you out.” Derek tells her softly nodding. “I was just worried because your too young. A Guardian shouldn’t come of age until they are 18.”

“But Bunică said because Mom died before I came of age that when I was needed I would come into my powers.” Stiles said with a laugh. “Deacon said that she is the scariest woman he’s ever met…and he was raised by a coven.”

“She is scary according to Peter.” Derek said with a laugh. “He’s freaking out right now about you two going up there in a few weeks.”

“He should be once she hears that he asked me if I wanted the bite.” Stiles said with a giggle then gave him a look. “Don’t worry I said no…I’ve never wanted it. I like who I am in the pack. They underestimate me way too much. You all do.”

“Never again.” Derek whispers kissing her head lightly. “So what is this thing you are to be giving to Chris?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Stiles tells him sighing. “It’s something from before I was born…when they were in College.”

 

Sighing Derek sits up and pulls out his phone and text Chris to set up a meeting between the two knowing that what he’s found out about Stiles changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is only Derek's flashbacks....so the next part will be Stiles' flashbacks


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbated
> 
> and sorry about the long wait but I had a slight block and this is a long one...2,526 words.

The next morning Stiles pushes the pack out of Lydia’s house telling them they needed to train and she needed to rest. After Derek and Peter took the werewolves to the Hale House Stiles glanced over at her cousin and Danny who were moving around the kitchen cleaning up Breakfast.

“I think I need to explain somethings to you two.” Stiles said softly looking at her hands taking a deep breath before looking toward the two.

“No you don’t.” Danny tells her shaking his head moving to her kissing her head lightly. “I kind of understand why you’ve always been kind of off-standing toward me. I did take away your best and oldest friend even if I didn’t realize it.”

“I wanted to hate you Danny…I really did.” Stiles said leaning against him frowning. “But you are so nice and understanding it was hard to but that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“It’s about why you stopped using Gwen isn’t it?” Lydia finally asked looking at her and moves the three into the living room. “Uncle John never talked about it. I don’t even think Scott knows that name right?”

“Right.” Stiles said with a nod and curls up next to Lydia putting her feet in Danny’s lap.

Flashback…

“Gwen come on you’re going to be late for your first day of school.” John said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Don’t call me that.” A voice says from the top of the stairs. “Call me…Stiles. I don’t want to be called Gwen anymore.”

“Why not your mother loved that name?” John asked then winches when he hears something being thrown to the floor. “Ok ok Stiles come on you’re going to be late for school. Jackson is going to be waiting and we both know that boy doesn’t wait for anyone.”

“I’m coming.” Seven year old Stiles said hoping down the stairs smiling up at him. “Don’t forget your lunch too.”

“I wont.” John said with a laugh kissing her head lightly. “And your chicken salad and carrots are in your lunch box.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said softly taking her backpack and lunch box. “Do you think Laura will call today?”

Frowning slightly as he moves them out of the house toward the Jeep knowing she hates it when he drives the cruiser to school. “I don’t know sweetheart maybe.”

“It’s been forever since she called…and butthead hasn’t called ever.” Stiles said frowning as she climbs into the back of the Jeep. “He hates me doesn’t he…he thinks I’m why they died…because you weren’t out there like you were suppose to.”

“Gwen…don’t ever think that.” John said turning around to look at his daughter seeing the sadness in her eyes. “They left because they are scared…they think its best to live somewhere else until I find out what happened.”

“Right.” Stiles said softly looking out the window forcing herself to put up a wall and pretend to be happy for her dad and for her friends.

End Flashback…

“You stopped using Gwen because of Laura and Derek?” Lydia asked realizing something. “After they left is when you stopped using your birth name.”

“Everyone who called me that left me.” Stiles said shrugging her shoulders looking away from them. “I don’t want anything to happen to my dad or Jackson or you Lydia. I couldn’t lose you three either.”

“Ok sweetie.” Lydia whispers softly hugging her close. “Why don’t we talk about something else.”

“I know any other story to tell you.” Stiles said smiling leaning back into Lydia. “It’s about my 16th Birthday.”

Flashback…

“Stiles come on we need to hurry if you want to have pancakes before school.” John said looking up the stairs smiling softly.

“Hold on.” Stiles said rolling her eyes hearing her phone ring and searches for it. Feeling her heart freeze for a moment when she sees the name on the screen Stiles almost doesn’t answer it but takes a deep breath and does. “My Alpha my Alpha what can I do for you?”

“Oh Gwennie.” Laura says laughing softly from the other end. “I wanted to say Happy Birthday and to tell you something will be coming for you so be on the look out for it.”

“Laura.” Stiles whines hearing her call her that name then smiles softly hearing that she’s getting a gift. “Is it bigger then a bread box? Is it human size?”

“It’s your name and don’t sass me.” Laura said laughing softly. “Yes it’s bigger then a bread box and funny enough it’s human size.”

Smiling bigger Stiles rushes out of her room still keeping the phone against her ear. “I miss you so much and it’s not fair you don’t come here anymore. It’s like my skin is vibrating off my body sometimes.”

“I know sweetie.” Laura tells her gently. “Just be patient ok…everything will work out. I’m working on things to make us all happy.”

“Hurry its been too long.” Stiles said almost in a whisper seeing her father holding out the Jeep keys to her. “Got to go….I get to drive Mom’s Jeep today.”

“Well isn’t that a great birthday present?” Laura asked laughing. “I’ll talk to you soon and maybe even asshat will call you as well.”

“Not holding my breath on that for a birthday present.” Stiles said dryly. “Bye.”

Later that day after school…

Stiles waves goodbye to Scott who needs to head to work and walks toward her Jeep still excited about having her license. Slowing down when she sees someone leaning against the passenger seat Stiles breaks out into a huge grin and runs to the Jeep. “Laura…how did you get here so fast? Have you seen Uncle Peter?”

“Babygirl.” Laura said smiling hugging the teenager and breaths in her scent running her nose along her neck. “I got here early this morning…and yes I spent the day with him. I don’t like his nurse but what can we do about it?”

“You’re my present?” Stiles asked softly then looked around searching for something or someone. “Did you come alone?”

“Yes and I’m sorry but yes I’m alone.” Laura said softly moving into the Jeep waiting for Stiles to get into the drivers seat. “He’s stubborn and refuses to even talk about California.”

“Asshat indeed.” Stiles mumble starting up the Jeep. “Well I’m happy that you’re here…Dad will be over the moon to have you at the house.”

“You can’t tell him or anyone I’m here.” Laura tells her softly turning to look at Stiles. “No one can know I’m here…its important that me being here be a secret.”

“Fine…but you have to tell me about New York.” Stiles tells her driving away. “And you have to tell me where we’re going.”

“I got a place not far out of town.” Laura tells her gently. “I couldn’t go back to the house…it hurts too much.”

“I use to go sometimes.” Stiles said driving out of town. “But then it got to be too much and dad said all I did for days afterward were sob for you and Derek.”

“Well I’m here now and we have a lot of things to work on.” Laura said rubbing Stiles’ head lightly smiling. “I need to talk to a few people and I need you to keep an eye on Uncle John so he doesn’t find out I’m here.”

“Fine lie to my father.” Stiles said laughing softly shaking her head. “I can do that…been doing that for years.”

“Lying about how you’re doing?” Laura asked softly feeling her mixed emotions. “I’m sorry for causing you pain.”

“Don’t Laura.” Stiles said looking over at her. “It’s not your fault…I lied because it hurts him even more. He knew you all longer and more deeply. He still goes to see Uncle Peter like every day.”

“Of course he does.” Laura whispers looking out the window.

End Flashback…

“OH MY GOD!!!” All three teens says looking at each other.

“Your dad and Peter?” Danny asks raising his eyebrow looking at the two girls then busts out laughing. “I can so see that.”

“Gross.” Stiles said wrinkling her nose. “But it does make sense if you think about it. But still I don’t want to think about it.”

“How about you stay here for a few days.” Lydia said softly kissing Stiles’ head. “I’ll help you pick out what to wear on Monday.”

“I need to go home to pick up somethings and to talk to Chris.” Stiles said thinking about it. “But yeah I’ll tell dad that Uncle Peter can stay over so I don’t have to hear or see anything.”

After she says this Stiles pushes off the couch. “Lydia I’ll be back later tell the others to shower when they get home…they stink and it bothers me.” As she said this Stiles grabs her bag and heads out.

Getting to her house Stiles fights a smile seeing Chris sitting on the porch looking worried and slightly scared. Getting out of the Jeep Stiles moves to him and sits down. “You look like I’m about to send you to the Gallows. It’s not a bad thing for you to be here.”

“I know it’s a bad thing I’m here with you without someone from your pack here.” Chris tells her softly looking from his hands to Stiles. “It’s part of the rules. And I don’t want to break any of them.”

“I asked to speak with you alone Chris.” Stiles tells him gently standing up and moved toward the front door. “I don’t blame you…you honestly didn’t know what your family did back then or even this year.” 

“I should have known what was going on in my own house.” Chris said with a sigh. “I was trained to look at everything but I was blinded by things.”

“Beating yourself up wont do any of us any good.” Stiles said looking at him then nods at the box. “It has your name on it in her handwriting. It’s been in the basement for years and I hadn’t looked at since she died until you showed up. I looked at it after Kate died and I wanted to remember things.”

Chris kneels down and looked in the box laughing softly. “This was during our Freshmen year…I had just met your mom and Peter. He was always wearing those stupid sunglasses because she was forever taking pictures. That’s what her passion was. Photography.”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles said looking at the pictures on the walls. “I haven’t had my picture taken since she died. Well only at School dad made me. And once when La….well a while back I had one taken.”

“There’s something else isn’t there?” Chris asked still looking at the box but glances back at Stiles seeing the far away look on her face. “Gwen I need you to look at me.”

Flinching when she hears him say her name Stiles drags her eyes to Chris and breaks down throwing herself at him crying.

Flashback….

“Shut up.” Allison says pushing Stiles down the stairs. “Derek will come and when he does we’re going to kill him.” Smirking Allison moves Stiles toward the two Betas hung out by their arms. “Grandfather is going to have fun with you three…I’m going to go wait for Derek and Isaac.”

“Erica…Boyd.” Stiles said pulling herself off the floor and moves to them touching them. “Owe…really electrocuting them? How midevil of you.”

“Stop Stiles.” Erica whispers softly looking at her. “We’re not going to talk…we’d never do that to the others. It just hurts so much.”

“Just get out of here.” Boyd tells Stiles unable to control his eyes. “We can deal with what he’s doing but we don’t want you to be hurt.”

“Well isn’t that sweet?” Gerard said smirking and looked over at Allison. “The little Greta is worried about the mutts. She should be worried about herself.”

“What are we going to do to her?” Allison asked glaring at the three then at her grandfather.

“We’re going to make her scream for Derek and his other mutt.” Gerard tells her smirking and moved to Stiles back handing her hard. “Allison your in charge of these two…I’m going to take her upstairs and take care of this little problem.”

“Of course.” Allison said moving to the controls turning it up making the two Beta’s scream.

“Let me go.” Stiles says fighting trying to get him to let her go. “I’m not going to scream for them…I’ll never make him come here you sick prick.”

“Do you know who you are Stiles?” Gerard asked her with a sick smirk. “What I’m going to do to you?”

“Do you know?” Stiles asked when she’s thrown to the living room floor. “And nothing you do will change it?”

“After I’m done Derek will never want anything to do with you.” Gerard tells her undoing his pants.

Half an hour later Gerard throws Stiles down the stairs before he kicks her in the ribs. “Come along Allison I got a call and was told where Derek is.”

Smirking Allison steps over Stiles as she moves up the stairs with Gerard. “See you around Stiles.”

End Flashback….

“You found us ten minutes later.” Stiles tells him as they sat on the floor next to the door. “He thought by tainting me that Derek wouldn’t want me to be his Mate. That if he got to me first that I’d weaken him.”

“He didn’t know who you are did he?” Chris asks after ten minutes letting everything sink in. “He didn’t know that you are the Guardian did he? That you’re the first Mated Guardian right that’s what you are?”

“No he didn’t know or he would have stayed far away from me.” Stiles tells him shaking her head. “And yes I’m the first…mom, Aunt Talia and Uncle Peter knew the second Derek saw me when I was born. His eyes flashed for the first time before he was 14.”

“It’s rare to find a Mate that young.” Chris said softly thinking about it and leans his head back. “I’m so sorry he hurt you…that Allison hurt you.”

“I’m pregnant.” Stiles tells him looking down at her hands then looks at him. “But the baby is going to be a Hale…I can’t allow it to be a Hunter she can’t turn into a Kate or an Allison.”

“Don’t worry about your child.” Chris tells her gently standing up and helped her up. “I will protect it with my life…and if you want her or him to be a Hale then I wont fight it. As for Allison and Scott don’t worry about them bothering you I will talk to them.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said opening the door for him. “And if I need anything or the pack needs something then we’ll call you.”

Nodding Chris moves toward his SUV and heads away from the house. Leaning against the door frame Stiles watches him go feeling better about talking about it with someone outside the pack. Taking a deep breath Stiles headed toward her room and throws things into a bag before she heads to Lydia’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part will have Melissa in it and it will be a few weeks later


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post this but things got kind of crazy in my Real Life
> 
> as always this is Unbeta and all mistakes are mine....if I make a mistakes tell me and I'll change it

As the weeks pass Stiles had been able to keep herself way from Scott and Allison during school by making sure that she was with someone from the pack with her at all times. It had been working until one afternoon in October when she was buying things for the Halloween party that Lydia was throwing. Hearing Scott’s voice behind her Stiles tenses up then hears his mother answering him. Closing her eyes Stiles pushes the cart and breaths slowly heading toward the front hoping that the two don’t notice her.

“Stiles?” Melissa asks softly moving toward her smiling. “Sweetie…how have you been?”

“Mrs. McCall.” Stiles said softly taking a deep breath and turns around looking at her and not looking at Scott who’s next to her shifting around uncomfortable. “I’m doing great…just great. Thanks for asking…I should go. Plans and stuff. I’ll see you around.”

“Stiles please.” Melissa said gently touching her arm the jerks back when Stiles hisses and tenses up. “What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t you ask your son and his bitch of a girlfriend what’s wrong?” Stiles asks throwing daggers at Scott. “Ask him why he lied to the people he was suppose to care about….or why they allowed some old ass psycho to abuse me? Well Scott did you tell your mother what you and Allison did all in the name of YOUR precious love?” 

“Stiles I tried to explain to you that night…” Scott starts to explain before he’s cut off.

“No lies please I’m not a werewolf but you can’t lie to me anymore.” Stiles said holding up her left hand then puts her right one on her stomach bending over. “Fuck owe.”

“Stiles?” Melissa asks gently moving to her and kneels down. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong.” Stiles whispers holding her stomach. “I need to go….I need to get out of here.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Melissa said helping her out of the store. “Scott go home I’ll call you later.”

Twenty minutes later Melissa moves toward the waiting room and finds the pack along with John and Chris waiting for news. Stepping toward John she smiles softly and rubs his arm. “She’s going to be alright.”

“What about the baby?” Derek asks moving toward them looking at Melissa. “How is she?”

“They are fine.” Melissa tells them looking at the pack. “She’s having twins… she said for her dad and Chris to come in first. She needed to talk to them first.”

“Don’t worry Derek we won’t be long.” John tells him rubbing the younger man’s arm and nods at Chris.

“Boyd?” Erica says softly going after her boyfriend feeling a change in his emotions. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry baby.” Boyd said kissing her head lightly and nods at Danny who’s coming toward him. “I’m just going for a walk stay with Danny…I’ll be back later.”

“Boyd please stay here with me.” Erica said softly grabbing his arm. “I need you here with me.”

“I need to do this Erica.” Boyd said softly looking into her eyes. “For her…for us. They need to know what they destroyed by their actions.”

Standing straighter Erica nods and leans into Danny’s touch and watches Boyd walk away. “Be careful and don’t do anything to cause you to not come home to us.”

“Don’t worry.” Boyd said smiling gently at her. “I won’t do anything rash. I’m not Scott.”

“Just come back to us.” Erica whispers letting Danny hug her. “Stiles need you here with us.”

“I will be back.” Boyd whispers to her kissing her head lightly. “Scott needs to understand.”

“Come on lets get the others some coffee.” Danny says softly looking at Erica. “You might want to go sit with Isaac once we get back…he looks kind of beat down. He won’t let me near him and he snapped at Jackson when he got too close.”

“He doesn’t like hospitals.” Erica tells him as they head inside. “They remind him of his father. Stiles is the one who calms him down when he gets like this. I just hope Lydia and I are enough.”

Snapping his head up Scott looks toward the door feeling a werewolf at his door. Looking at Allison he moved to the door and sees Boyd standing there. Shocked Scott stepped back and allowed the Beta to step inside but steps between him and Allison protecting her.

“Please if I wanted her dead she would be dead.” Boyd said waving his hand rolling his eyes. “I’m only here because you two seem to be under some assumption that we owe you something. Like we should have to hear you out and have to understand why you two destroyed lives.”

Allison frowns and grips Scott’s arm watching Boyd worried and bites her lips.

“So why are you here?” Scott asks rubbing Allison’s hand.

Boyd rolls his eyes again and moved around the living room. “Erica was pregnant. We found out a few days before that night. That’s why we were leaving. We were afraid that Gerard would hurt Erica and the baby.” Saying the last thing Boyd whimpered softly then rolls his shoulders. “Do you know how it feels to feel constant currents of electricity course through your body? We couldn’t shift and we couldn’t heal. Stiles tried to get us down but well Allison knows the rest. Did you tell him what you and your grandfather did Allison?”

Turning around to look at Allison Scott raises his eyebrow. “What else happened in the basement Allison?”

“HemightofrapedSiles.” Allison mumbles looking down at her hands. “I didn’t know that Erica was pregnant.”

“She lost the baby the stress was too much for her to handle.” Boyd said without emotion looking away from the two. “Look you two just need to let Stiles deal with her problems. She doesn’t need you Scott right now…maybe in the future she’ll forgive you but you can’t force her to listen if she’s not ready.”

“Fine Boyd.” Scott said softly sighing. “I’ll give her space…I swear I wont bother any of you until she says I can see her.”

“Good.” Boyd said turning around and walks to the door but stops. “Allison I can’t speak for Erica but I can’t ever see myself forgiving you for what you’ve done to my pack.” Once he said this Boyd turns and runs down the driveway heading back to the hospital.

 

Back at the hospital Chris moves out of the hospital room and nods toward Derek then goes and searches for Melissa and sighs seeing her leaning against the wall looking down at her hands. “I’m guess this is sort of left field right?”

“Yeah…I’ve never seen her so angry.” Melissa said softly rubbing her head. “Well that’s not true I saw her angry once but never aimed toward Scott. What is going on Chris what happened in June that caused her to shut Scott out?”

“He was working with Gerard.” Chris said softly looking down at his hands. “I didn’t know because if I had it wouldn’t have happened. Scott told Gerard everything that Derek and the pack was up to. And because cause of that Gerard and Allison hurt a lot of people. The twins…they are Gerard’s by blood but they will always know they are Hale’s. I promised Stiles that I would never allow them to be hurt the way she was and that Amelia will never become like Kate.”

“She’s named her daughter after her mother?” Melissa asked looking at Chris taking in everything that he was telling her. “I can’t believe that Scott would do that? He loves her...I know he does.”

“He might think he loves her but you have to think back and see that sometimes he didn’t put her first.” Chris said softly rubbing her arm. “Look I’m not here to bash Scott…we’ve all done things we’re not proud of but we all have to admit to our mistakes and grow from them. You should go to him and help him because right now you and Allison are the only things keeping him grounded.”

“I’m leaving in half an hour.” Melissa said with a nod and pushes off the wall. “Did she decide on the other name?”

“Micah Alexander.” Chris said with a nod. “She named him after Derek and his father.”

“Strong names.” Melissa said smiling and moves toward the desk. “She should be able to be signed out in an hour.”

“I’ll tell John.” Chris said walking toward the waiting room.

“Are you sure about this Gwen?” Derek asked laying next to her looking at the ultrasound pictures. “They don’t have to be named after them or me.”

“Our moms and your dad are three of the strongest people I ever meet.” Stiles said softly holding him close. “And I love Alexander…your names are the best I ever heard. Better then mine.”

“It’s just because your names are foreign tongue.” Derek said with a laugh kissing her head lightly. “But Amelia Talia and Micah Alexander are good names.”

“Amy and Xander.” Stiles whispers closing her eyes. “They need their own path.”

“Of course baby.” Derek said with a laugh rubbing her arm watching her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how I like this chapter and the Boyd thing kind of flew out of me and I couldn't not write it....next one will have Stiles' Bunică show up and let's just say she's a hoot and will keep these wolves on their toes.
> 
> And there will be some Stiles/Isaac bonding along with some Peter/John talking about the past after he's been torn a new one by Bunică over his Crazy Peter time


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry....I've written and rewritten this part like 10 times. Also rl sucks so much...and summer is both hot and annoying if you have little kids to take care of.

“Bunică I’m alright I swear.” Stiles said softly sitting on the bed leaning against Derek listening to her grandmother talking. “Yes we’ve got the room for you to stay in. Ok I’ll see you in the morning. Love you too.”

Wrapping his arms around Stiles Derek waits for her to put the phone down and talk to him. Kissing her head lightly he frowns slightly when she tenses up and pulled away. “What’s wrong Gwen?”

“You heard what she said.” Stiles said softly pushing herself off the bed. “She’s going to be even angrier once she hears the whole story. I don’t want anyone to be hurt or upset because of what happened.”

“Don’t worry Gwen if she gets angry then we’ll deal with it.” Derek said standing up and walks with her toward the stairs. “You need to just focus on taking care of yourself and the twins. I will deal with the fallout that is Bunică Ilinca ok.”

Smiling faintly Stiles nods and moves toward the kitchen and stops seeing her dad and Peter kissing. Coughing softly behind the two Stiles laughs seeing the two men blushing and shakes her head moving to the fridge. “I thought werewolves had good hearing? Or is it that they lose it when they have their tongues down impressionable teenager’s father’s throat?”

“Guinevere Saoirse*.” John said looking at his daughter shaking his head. “You haven’t been impressionable in years so don’t act shocked.”

“Ug I don’t want to watch my dad and my Godfather making out in my kitchen.” Stiles said wrinkling her nose not even being phased by her dad calling her by her full name.

“She’s right…it’s kind of creepy.” Derek said nodding and takes the eggs from Stiles as he moves toward the stove. “Bunică Ilinca is going to be here in the morning…she wants Peter to pick her up.”

“Oh shit you’re in trouble.” John said patting Peter on the shoulder. “I’ll write a nice eulogy for you…I might even keep out anything to do with collage and flashing.”

“You’re so kind.” Peter said dryly as he sips his coffee. “Why am I dating you?”

Smirking John leans over and whispers into Peter’s ear then moved to Stiles and kissed her head before he put his mug into the sink. “I’m heading out to work…don’t do anything crazy…any of you.” Saying this John points from Stiles to Peter then nods at Derek.

“Later Uncle John.” Derek said waving over his shoulder as he keeps making eggs. “And really was that nessary Peter? You knew we were coming down.”

“Yes it was Derek.” Peter said laughing as he heads toward the living room. “Isaac said he was going to spend a couple of nights at Jackson’s while Ilinca is in town.”

“He could have stayed with us…but I guess it will help with the Pack Bonding.” Derek said thinking about it. “Those two are the ones who haven’t bonded completely.”

“Is it because of Isaac’s dad?” Stiles asked looking at the two and see that Peter stopped and looked back at Derek. “Or is there another reason?”

“It’s part Isaac’s dad and part…you.” Derek said softly sighing rubbing his neck. “Jackson understands our bond but he’s sort of jealous of the one you and Isaac have formed since Isaac was turned. He’s jealous because you picked Isaac for me to bite but not him.”

Stiles frowns and looks at her hands. “I should talk to Jax and explain…I think I should talk to both Jax and Scott about why I chose who I chose for you to bite.”

“You shouldn’t be alone with Scott for now.” Derek said softly moving to her sitting Stiles down at the table. “Take one of the Betas with you to talk with him.”

“Not Boyd.” Stiles said thinking about it then sigh leaning against him. “I’ll take…crap I don’t know. I can’t take Jax because they hate each other since forever. Boyd and Erica are working on their feelings toward him. And Scott and Isaac growl at each other when they get near each other.”

“Take Jackson with you so you can tell the story once.” Derek tells her gently rubbing her cheek. “Jackson has most control over his emotions toward Scott.”

 

Jackson sits at the café next to Stiles rubbing her back feeling her emotions bouncing around. “It’s going to be alright…I’m right here next to you. He wont hurt you again.” Saying this he kissed Stiles’ head lightly.

“Cute…I thought Stiles was with Derek.” Scott said sliding across from the two with Allison next to him. “And you were madly in love with Lydia.”

“I…oh shut up Scott.” Stiles snapped at him rubbing her stomach. “We’re not here to talk about our relationships. God what I wouldn’t give for coffee.”

“Drink your tea…its not that bad.” Jackson tells her softly pushing the cup toward her. “And yeah let’s talk about why you invited us here G.”

“I need to explain why I sent Derek to Isaac, Erica and Boyd.” Stiles said softly looking at the table. “They needed this…they needed a family. Isaac and Erica would have died if they hadn’t gotten the bite. And I knew that Boyd’s calmness would balance everyone else out. Jackson…I never wanted you to have to bite not because I didn’t think you would make a great werewolf because you would have. But because you didn’t need it you have a great home and family. Ok so they sometimes forget about you but you always knew that you were safe with them. I guess I didn’t realize how unstable you felt and that it would cause so much trouble with the bite. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh it’s not your fault.” Jackson whispers hugging her. “I’ve never blamed you for what happened. I just hate that you didn’t tell me. Derek told me what would happen if I didn’t take the bite. We just didn’t realize that I would turn into something else.”

“What you’re telling me that you picked Derek’s pack?” Scott asked shocked and angrily glaring at them. “How could you not tell me Stiles? I thought I was your best friend.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your plan with Gerard?” Stiles spat back glaring at him. “You hid things from me…you almost got me killed multiple times because you were going behind our backs. For what? So Allison would notice you or for Chris to think you weren’t bad for his innocent daughter?” 

Pulling back Allison frowns and looks down at her hands realizing how much damage that they’ve done to each other. Taking a deep breath she looks up and looks straight at Stiles. “I’m sorry for what I did in June…for what happened to you Stiles. I didn’t know that Gerard would do what he did. Not to any of you. He was just suppose to scare you.”

Stiles looks over at Jackson who slowly nods then looks at Allison. “He believes you but right now I can’t accept your apology right now. I need more time please give that to me.”

Nodding Allison stood up and pulled Scott up with her. “We’ll do what you ask and give you space. But Melissa misses you and she’s done nothing wrong to you so please talk to her.”

“I’ll talk to her in a day or two.” Stiles said softly nodding and looks toward Scott with a hint of a smile. “Bunică is coming into town tomorrow and I’m sure she’ll be asking about you.”

“Oh fuck me.” Scott whispers looking over at Allison pushing her toward the door. “We might be able to make it to Mexico by tomorrow. Bunică is going to kill us.”

Shaking his head Jackson slides into the seat across from Stiles watching the other two leave then leans forward. “You are evil Gwen pure evil. You know she’s not going to kill him. She’s more likely to curse him.”

“Oh I know but if I have to be freaked out then I’m making others feel the same” Stiles said shrugging her shoulders and sips her tea. “Besides it was fun watching him run out of here. She always made him uncomfortable so it’s a bonus. Now lets go Lydia is meeting us at Macy’s. She wants to buy something for the twins.”

“They aren’t even born and she’s spoiling them.” Jackson said rolling his eyes moving them toward his car. “What is she buying them?”

“Well she is their Godmother.” Stiles said leaning against the passenger side door. “She’s buying them crib bedding or something like that. I told her to make sure they are gender neutral.”

“So basically its going to be Pooh.” Jackson said opening the door for her. “I remember that’s what your room was full of the first four years of our lives.”

“Pooh is awesome.” Stiles said pointing at him. “Tigger is the man….and I was thinking more along the lines of Safari or Animals.”

“Right I’m so sorry I forgot about your love affair with Tigger.” Jackson said rolling his eyes and drives them toward the Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SAOIRSE Means "freedom" in Irish Gaelic.
> 
> ok you haven't gotten to meet Bunică yet...but I felt this worked out better...hopefully maybe?
> 
> ok next time will have Bunică and all her Grandmotherly glory. And Melissa will have a chat with Stiles about what happened and Stiles will finally admit something to her


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo a new part and it only took a year to post lol
> 
> edit: fixed the name *smacks self in the head*

Early the next morning Peter is standing in the airport watching as the passengers get off the plane. Holding up the sign for Ilinca to see when she gets off. Seeing the woman walk off the plane the beta wolf tenses noting that even all these years later she still carries the air of power that the Matriarch of the Chase Family. Putting on a brave face Peter moves toward Ilica and kisses her cheek. "You look well Matka. We are glad you could come."

"You were always the smooth talker Mala Wilk." Ilinca said shaking her head putting her hand on his cheek. "Now take me to my wnuczka and John." Saying this she picks up her bag before she walks toward the outside.

"Yes ma'am." Peter said walking behind her showing her the respect her position held. "Gwen is excited to see you as is John. She set up the guest room for you."

"She didn't have to in her condition." Ilinca said standing outside waiting for him to walk them to the car. "I would have dealt with it when I got to the house."

"You know Gwen she needs to be in control." Peter said moving them to the car and opens the passenger door for her. "She's a Chase in that way right?"

"Of course we are strong woman who doesn't need a man to help us to anything." Ilinca said getting into the car glaring at him.

"I know I should ask your four ex-husbands right?" Peter asks smirking at her when she smacks his arm.

"That mouth of yours Peter will get you into trouble." Ilinca tells him pointing a finger at him. "Now take me to the house so I can see for myself that Gwen is alright. Also tell me about your pack."

"Yes ma'am." Peter said with a slight bow and moves around to the drivers side. "And it's not my pack its Derek's. I'm just his Beta."

"Your not just anything Mala Wilk." Ilinca said gently rubbing Peter's head lightly. "I see what John sees in you. You are strong and your nephew is lucky to have you on his side. Even after everything that has happened."

Ducking his head as he stops to pay the parking Peter blushes under her praise. "Do you think she would be proud of me? Do you think that Amilia would be proud of me and what I've done?"

"Whatever you did you had a reason right?" Ilinca asked looking over at Peter as they headed to Beacon Hills. "Amilia had a great deal of empathy for you and for Argent. You two could do no wrong in her eyes."

"I asked Gwen if she wanted the bite." Peter said looking toward the road. "I was so messed up and I didn't realize who she was...she was so much older then the last time I saw her."

"Peter Marcus Hale." Ilinca said grabbing her hand. "I wont say I'm happy at what you did but she was strong enough to say no and she knew enough to fight you and to fight for Derek and your pack right?"

"She's the smartest of the group. Her and Lydia." Peter said with a sharp nod. "Lydia is strong even if she isn't a Chase her and Sasha are going to make us all proud."

"I remember young Lydia." Ilinca said smiling leaning back closing her eyes. "She will make a great addition to your pack. Her powers will show themselves soon enough."

"Her powers?" Peter asks snapping his head to her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"All in good time." Ilinca said smirking keeping her eyes closed. "Eyes on the road."

"Yes ma'am." Peter mumbles watching the road again.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Peter and Ilinca are driving back Gwen is sitting in Mary's Diner waiting for Melissa to come and join her for lunch. Smiling when she sees the older woman Gwen waves her over then catches the waitress' eye to have her come over.

"How are you doing Gwen?" Melissa asks leaning over and kissing the girl smiling before she sits down. "How are the twins treating you?"

"I'm doing fine." Gwen said softly playing with her spoon. "They are kicking up a storm."

"Well if you need anything you know all you have to do is ask." Melissa said gently rubbing Sasha's hand. "I want you to know that I will do anything to help you and Derek."

"I know and I will." Gwen said softly holding her hand in hers. "I need to tell you something. It's about why I'm angry with Scott."

"Ok dear." Melissa said smiling at the waitress when she is given tea and some sugar. "Thank you Mandy."

"It all started when he kept saying that Derek was a killer even when he knew that Derek was innocent." Gwen said not looking at Melissa but at her cup. "I kept trying to tell him to stop and to listen to Derek that he knew what he was doing. But we both know how stubborn Scott is." Laughing softly Gwen looks up at Melissa and sees the woman is frowning and sighs before she speaks again. "I tried to always be there for Scott but it seemed that more and more he was pushing me away. It first just started with him talking about Allison then when he was done just walking away not asking how I was. Then it became him ignoring my calls. The worse was when Derek and I were trapped in the pool for two hours because he was having dinner with Allison and her family. I really wanted to blame Allison for everything but the more I look back it seemed I was sacrificing a lot to be part of Scott's life. After the deal at the Sheriff station he betrayed us. He sided with Gerard....he said it was because you were being threatened but if he had trusted me and Derek then you would have been safe. But he didn't and because of that a lot of people were hurt. Erica lost her baby because Scott told Gerard that her and Boyd were thinking about running. I was attacked and could have died because Gerard knew that I was close with Derek and his Betas. I loved Scott more then anything and I always thought of him as my brother but he broke something in me that night in the warehouse when he took advantage of Derek and still sided with Gerard. I wont allow him to keep hurting me or my pack. I can't allow him to be part of my children's lives if he doesn't understand what he did wrong and ask for forgiveness."

"I'm sorry for everything he's done." Melissa tells Gwen gently rubbing her hand. "If I had known that he was doing what he was doing I would have stopped him." Sighing she looks at her tea. "I knew something was wrong but I just thought it was the whole he was a wolf and he was just trying to keep me out of it. I didn't know that he was going behind everyone's back and you were hurting because of it."

"It's not your fault." Gwen said shaking her head looking at Melissa. "You and my dad are working hard to raise us on your own. Dad only knows about this because of my mom and Ilinca. He grew up watching her and Peter follow each other around. Ilinca says that she never knew who he was more jealous of. My mom or Peter."

"Yeah I remember seeing him coming to the hospital over the years." Melissa said softly nodding.

"I think he's been in love with Peter for a very long time." Gwen said shrugging her shoulders. "I just think he never had a chance until now. Ilinca says that not everyone is able to be with the one they love unless they fight for them. I have to fight for Derek and Peter is going to fight for my dad."

"Well let me know if you need my help with dealing with Scott." Melissa says softly looking at her watch and sighs. "Also call me if you need my help with Peter and your father."

"Can you keep Scott away from me outside of school at lest until I have the twins?" Gwen asks standing up and drops some cash onto the table. "Yeah Lydia and I might call in a favor from you with Peter and dad."

"I'll be waiting on that call." Melissa tells her gently hugging her. "As for Scott don't worry about him...I'll handle him. Does Chris know what's going on?"

"Yeah Chris knows everything." Gwen tells her as they leave the cafe. "He's been a lot of help with keeping Allison away from me for the time being. And he's going to make sure the twins are safe from the others in his family if anyone figures out who they are."

"I'll call him tomorrow after I get off work." Melissa tells her standing between their vehicles. "We might have to put our heads together about our children."

"I'll let him know." Gwen said getting into her Jeep. "He's coming to the Hale house later to drop off some files and something for the twins' room."

"Oh that reminds me." Melissa says popping her trunk and pulls out a bag. "It's something that I found when I was shopping. It's for you.(1)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Matka: Mother
> 
> Mala Wilk: Little Wolf
> 
> wnuczka: Granddaughter
> 
> (1)  
> http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/product_images/pTRU1-9583982dt.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I have more parts done will post the next one soon. If I haven't tagged something tell me and I'll add them


End file.
